<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>My Apocalypse by Dragon_MoonX</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28030611">My Apocalypse</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragon_MoonX/pseuds/Dragon_MoonX'>Dragon_MoonX</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Thing That Should Not Be [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst and Humor, Anxiety Disorder, Charcters based on myself and other forum members, Childish/regressed!Credence Barebone, Chronic Illness, Credence Barebone Needs a Hug, Dentistry, F/M, Forum Fic, Grindelwald has too many pet chupacabras, Inspired by Roleplay/Roleplay Adaptation, Panic Attacks, Post-Movie 2: Fantastic Beasts: The Crimes of Grindelwald, Thumb-sucking, Toothache, Vomiting</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:16:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>16,553</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28030611</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragon_MoonX/pseuds/Dragon_MoonX</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After suffering for several days with persistent vomiting and recurring toothaches, Dragon decides that it's time to take her son to the dentist. The only problem is that Credence is terrified of visiting the dentist and will do anything he can to avoid Muggle intervention.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Credence Barebone/Nagini</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Thing That Should Not Be [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2028718</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The early morning sunlight had begun to shine through a gap in the curtains, streaking the floor with pale amber hues. Within the silent halls of Nurmengard a chupacabra could be seen quietly padding across his master's bed, stalking a lone spider on the wall above the headboard.</p><p>All was calm, the inhabitants of the castle dreaming away the final moments of a star speckled twilight. Then came the sound of harsh retching, shattering the sanctity of the dawn.</p><p>Credence Barebone was bent over the toilet on the fourth floor, his stomach aching tremendously. His shoulders bucked and heaved forward, his throat muscles straining, but he was only able to bring up a mouthful of watery bile.</p><p>He closed his eyes for a moment, one hand clutching the porcelain rim. The waves of nausea built within his abdomen, barely giving him a moment to catch his breath before a sudden gush of partially digested material sank into the bluish water.</p><p>He was trembling from head to toe when the world turned on its side, collapsing onto the bathroom floor where he lay in a heap, barely conscious of his surroundings.</p><p>"Credence?" Sniffing sounds, the feel of a cold, wet nose pressed against his side, gently nudging him, urging him to respond. "Nagini, help me with him."</p><p>The Maledictus pushed open the bathroom door, kneeling beside him and placing a towel under his head. He wasn't even sure how long he'd been lying on the floor before they found him.</p><p>"How long has it been since his last episode?" asked Dragon, taking a seat on the floor next to her son. She lifted her furry head and looked up at the Maledictus, who was using a damp washcloth to wipe the vomit off Credence's face.</p><p>"More than a month, I think," Nagini replied. "If he's starting another cycle - " Her sentence was interrupted by a low groan, the Obscurial holding his stomach and rolling over onto his back.</p><p>Credence was pale and shaking, beads of perspiration standing out like a galaxy of dots on his forehead. The persistent queasiness he'd felt for over an hour had begun to intensify, dipping like the motion of a roller coaster. It then began to rise, building in the back of his throat until -</p><p>"Nagini!"</p><p>She quickly lifted him off the floor, hearing Dragon's frantic cry echoing off the walls. He then slumped over the rim of the toilet, gagging and bringing up a slurry of regurgitated oatmeal.</p><p>He was still a moment, leaning forward and groaning. Nagini was there, rubbing his back in an effort to help ease him through the painful contractions in his stomach. A low whimper dribbled past his lips, the Obscurial rocking back and forth before the spasms intensified, causing him to dry heave into the toilet.</p><p>"Shit!" Dragon muttered, baring her fangs in a snarl.</p><p>Nagini shot her a worried look, her hands on Credence's shoulders, steadying him and holding his hair back.</p><p>"We're going to have to get him into bed, Nagini," the Dranine stated, resigning herself to another one of her son's cyclic vomiting episodes. "He can't spend all day in here."</p><p>"And how do you purpose we do that?" Nagini asked, seeing that Credence was so sick and exhausted he could barely move.</p><p>Dragon thought a moment before calling out, "Queenie!"</p><p>.oOo.</p><p>The monstrous winged wolf trotted alongside her son, who was trembling and clutching Nagini's arm for support. Helped along by Nagini and Queenie, the Obscurial had been lifted off the floor by the pair of witches, the latter of which armed with a bucket in case he began to nausea.</p><p>Together they escorted the ailing wizard to his room, the boy stumbling and shaking, barely able to put one foot in front of the other. Already he could feel the weight of exhaustion tugging on his limbs, his movements sluggish, like wading through quicksand after more than an hour of fruitless struggle.</p><p>"Careful with him," Dragon said, watching as Nagini pulled the covers back and helped him into bed.</p><p>Credence sank into the mound of pillows on the bed, grateful for a chance to rest. There was still a lingering sense of nausea swirling the contents of his stomach, taking in several slow, deep breaths to stop himself from retching.</p><p>Queenie closed the curtains with a flick of her wand, darkening his room. She crossed the room when she heard the Obscurial moan, standing beside the foot of the bed while Nagini placed a damp washcloth on Credence's forehead.</p><p>"He needs time to rest," Dragon murmured, lightly jumping onto the bed. She folded her wings and laid down beside her son, being careful not to disturb him. "This could all be over in a few hours, or it could linger for days. For now, though, it looks like he should be able to get some much needed rest."</p><p>She said this, even though they all knew the routine, knew that there were times when even the strongest potions and herbal remedies would fail. His Obscurus would thrash against the walls of his abdomen, upsetting his stomach and causing him to vomit several times within the first few hours.</p><p>If his Obscurus went dormant after the initial surge of activity, then Credence would recover in a couple hours. More often than not, he was plagued by constant nausea and abdominal pain, leaving him to writhe in agony for several days.</p><p>They were always left to wonder how long it would last, from the first miserable heave into the porcelain bowl to the last sleepless night. This time, however, it didn't seem to want to subside, a low whimper signaling the resurgence of nausea.</p><p>Dragon wasn't even sure that he was fully conscious, not sure if she wanted to know. He'd been lying in a stupor for over an hour, unable to move from the bed. His eyes, glazed and pale, found his mother's face as Nagini helped him sit up in bed, carefully placing the bucket in front of him.</p><p>The look in his eyes, so full of pain and absolute misery, was heartbreaking. He shuddered and gasped, pain lancing his abdomen, his throat raw and burning. The shaking didn't stop, not even when his stomach failed to yield its contents, his face streaked with tears.</p><p>It would be several days until the nausea began to subside, but by then the damage had already been done.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Obscurial awoke to a throbbing pain in his jaw, his palm pressing against the effected area, holding his cheek as he sat up in bed and groaned. Cautiously, and with much hesitation, Credence ran his tongue over his teeth, hissing with pain when he uncovered a cavity nestled between his back teeth.</p><p>He leaned forward with his head in his hands, curling in on himself while taking several deep breaths. He wasn't ready for this. Not again, not after he'd already received treatment for the same exact thing barely a year ago. But no matter how many times they administered Nagini's potions and pastes, his teeth still hurt and were prone to decay.</p><p>He began rocking back and forth, still hunched over and trembling, wishing that he could go back to sleep, wishing that the pain would subside, even for a moment, so that it didn't feel like someone was trying to ram an ice pick through his head.</p><p>This was how his mother found him more than an hour later, still folded over in bed, one hand cradling the side of his face. Apparently he had fallen asleep like that, propped up against the wall beside his bed.</p><p>"Credence?" she said softly, standing on her hind legs and hopping onto the mattress. She padded across the tangled bedsheets and plush comforter, stopping beside her son and nudging him in the side with her nose. "Are you awake, sweetheart?"</p><p>The Obscurial didn't respond to her gentle touch, didn't open his eyes when she tried calling his name. It was easier to remain where he was, cocooned in the stillness of sleep.</p><p>"Credence?" She tried again, and this time her son gave voice to a hoarse whimper. She tilted her head to the side, watching him squeeze his eyelids shut, still holding the right side of his face. "Is something wrong, Creeds? You don't look well, baby."</p><p>Credence moaned softly and lowered his head, not wanting to have this conversation with his mother. He didn't want to acknowledge what was happening to him, didn't want to start the cycle all over again.</p><p>Hugging himself tighter, Credence buried his face in the crook of his arm. 'Just let me sleep,' he thought. 'Let me wake up somewhere else, somewhere far away from this.'</p><p>Her concern mounting, Dragon pawed at his shoulder, her ears flattening against her head. "Sweetheart, you know you can tell me if something's bothering you." Then, when Credence remained silent, she added, "Are you feeling sick again?"</p><p>"No," came the muffled response, this simple statement adding to her concern. If he wasn't sick, then what was the matter with him? Normally he didn't behave like this unless there was something seriously wrong.</p><p>And then it clicked, the puzzle pieces falling into place.</p><p>"Credence, honey, are your teeth hurting again?"</p><p>Credence sniffled and nodded in response to her question, keeping his head down.</p><p>His mother sighed. "We'll have to get Nagini to brew some more of her potions," she said, hearing his pitiful moan muffled against the fabric of his pajamas.</p><p>She hated seeing him like this, her heart breaking at the sound of his agonized cry. "Credence," she said softly, snuggling up close to her adopted son. "We'll make it better, baby. I promise."</p><p>.oOo.</p><p>Later that night, after the sun had set and the chupacabras snuggled comfortably in their master's bed, Nagini quietly entered Credence's room, a bottle of tooth healing rinse held in one hand, a jar of numbing paste in the other. There were some low murmurs as she discussed the situation with him, carefully examining the Obscurial before giving him the bottle and instructing him to rinse his mouth with the potion.</p><p>This process took only a couple minutes, followed by the usual application of numbing paste. Afterwards, Credence was given a dreamless sleep potion and allowed to rest, his mother and the Maledictus conversing in hushed tones at the foot of his bed.</p><p>"What did you see in there when you were examining him?" Dragon asked, knowing that the answer wasn't going to be pleasant.</p><p>"Nothing good, I'm afraid," the Maledictus said with a sigh. "It looks like two of them have gone bad together, his wisdom tooth and the one beside it. Though I can't tell which one of them went bad first."</p><p>Dragon shook her head, gazing down at the plush comforter. "I've been wracking my brain all morning, trying to figure out something that will put a stop to this. We've done everything we can for him, Nagini. Everything that this world has to offer. And now I'm starting to think that the answer might be somewhere else, somewhere in the Muggle world."</p><p>"The Muggle world?" Nagini queried, sounding rather confused. "I'm sorry, but I don't understand. What can they do for him that we can't?"</p><p>"There is a process called sealants," Dragon explained, summoning her son's cellphone with a flick of her paw. "Muggle dentists use them to seal out tooth decay, stopping cavities before they can form on the surface of the tooth."</p><p>The winged wolf pawed at the screen on Credence's cellphone, tapping on the browser and turning on the speech to text option. She then leaned in close and spoke the words, "Dental sealants."</p><p>A series of links appeared on the screen, accompanied by a number of videos, articles and photographs.</p><p>"Here, take a look," Dragon told her, using her nose to nudge the phone towards the Maledictus.</p><p>Nagini was hesitant to touch this bizarre piece of Muggle technology, picking it up with two fingers like it was a dirty diaper.</p><p>"What do I do with it?" Nagini paused for a fraction of a second. "Oh! Oh dear." She held the phone at an angle, her eyes widening at the various images on the screen. "What is that and why is it blue? Is it some kind of potion?"</p><p>These questions tumbled out of her all at once, not knowing where to begin or what she was seeing.</p><p>"That blue liquid is the etching gel." Dragon moved towards her, sitting beside the Maledictus and gazing down at the glowing screen. "At least I think that's what they call it. They have to put that on first so the sealant will bond to the tooth." She then leaned forward and pressed the screen with her nose, leaving a wet smudge that Nagini wiped away with her thumb.</p><p>Together they watched a handful of short videos, the Maledictus cringing at the multitude of sharp, gleaming metal instruments.</p><p>"Credence used to tell me about the use of tools in the nonmagical world," Nagini said, shying away from the images on the screen. "The tiny paintbrushes aren't so bad, but the rest of it just seems barbaric."</p><p>"It's the best solution we have, Nagini. My plan is to wait until your potions heal the decay in his teeth. After that, I can make an appointment for him to go in and see the dentist. While he's there, the dentist can clean his teeth and apply the sealant. And really, when you consider Credence's history of dental problems, I think it would be a good idea to start bringing him in for regular cleanings."</p><p>The Maledictus looked over at her sleeping friend, watching his chest rise and fall with deep, easy breathing.</p><p>Credence was lying on his back, mouth slightly open, when suddenly a violent tremor tore through his body. His breath caught in his throat, stalling in his lungs as the Obscurus wound its way through his ribcage. What followed was a series of low, gurgling growls clawing their way up the back of his throat.</p><p>He appeared to choke as these half-strangled snarls rose in volume, twisting and inverting until they no longer resembled that of any living creature on earth. The muscles in his throat spasmed, and Credence started coughing to clear his airway. He was still asleep when a thin spiral of smoke rose from his lips, lingering in the air above his bed before vanishing without a trace.</p><p>Her brow furrowing with concern, Nagini shot Dragon a worried look. "Now let me get this straight," she said slowly. "You want to take an Obscurial out into the Muggle world?"</p><p>Dragon bit her bottom lip, preferring to stay silent as she glanced at her son.</p><p>"You know what happened the last time Credence was in the Muggle world," Nagini continued. "You know how he gets when something upsets him."</p><p>"Yes, Nagini, I know," Dragon stated wearily, remembering how her son had ripped through the city like a hurricane. "But this is something that needs to be done, for the sake of his health, happiness and well being. And maybe, since this is something familiar from the world he was raised in, maybe it won't bother him too much when we take him to the dentist."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I think my mother is trying to kill me..."</p><p>Credence sat with his back against one of the overgrown fruit trees in Grindelwald's garden, his fingernails digging into his scalp, grasping handfuls of hair and shaking uncontrollably.</p><p>Delphini was munching serenely on a caramel turtle, completely unconcerned with Credence's dilemma. "Yeah?" she said, raising a blue tinged eyebrow. "Like, what's the problem, man?"</p><p>The Obscurial inhaled a deep, shuddering breath, desperately trying to control the parasitic entity that was twisting in the pit of his stomach. More than anything else, he wanted to melt into the shadows surrounding the emerald stalks, dissolving into the ivy that crept along the stone walls of Nurmengard.</p><p>"She... s-she..." Credence broke off in midsentence, unsure of how to explain this to her. He didn't even know if he had words for this.</p><p>His hands slid downward, covering his face as he sat with his shoulders hunched, thinking back on the night his mother had come to him with the news.</p><p>.oOo.</p><p>Credence had been in the process of getting ready for bed when she approached his bedroom door, the flickering candles illuminating his tired features as he stood in front of the bathroom mirror.</p><p>Lifting one hand, Credence made a brief motion in front of the candles, causing them to shine brightly. He then opened the cabinet over the sink, removing his toothbrush and applying a generous portion of paste to the bristles.</p><p>It was just another part of his nightly routine, pausing to examine his teeth after he'd finished brushing.</p><p>Credence leaned over the sink, opening his mouth wide so he could get a better look at his teeth. Not satisfied with the view, he turned his head slightly, slipping a finger into his mouth and pulling back on his cheek.</p><p>This was where it always started, the first signs of decay, nestled in the pits and fissures in his back teeth. And although Nagini's potion had successfully eliminated the cavities that had been causing him so much pain, Credence could see that the crevices in his teeth were still discolored.</p><p>"It didn't get all of it," he said with a sigh. Nothing ever did. Credence could brush his teeth five times a day if he wanted to, but it wouldn't be enough to clean out the spaces the bristles couldn't reach.</p><p>A second wave of his hand extinguished the candles in the bathroom, the door closing automatically behind him when he left the room. Credence made his way over to the bed, one hand reaching for the potion bottle on the nightstand when he heard a faint scratching on his bedroom door.</p><p>"Ma?" Credence lifted his head, looking towards the door. His mother was the only one who scratched on the door, everyone else just knocked. But being so low to the ground left her with few options for announcing her arrival. The lack of human hands didn't help either. "You can come in, Ma."</p><p>Dragon stood up on her hind legs, sliding her paw through the handle and taking a step forward to open the door. She then dropped down onto all fours, jogging into the room and taking a seat on the rug in front of her son's bed.</p><p>"Credence, sweetie, mommy wants to have a talk with you."</p><p>"What about, Ma?" Credence stepped past the massive creature and pushed the door closed. "I-is s-something wrong?"</p><p>She didn't miss the stutter when he spoke, this slight tremble indicating a rise in his anxiety. In truth, it probably wasn't a great idea to visit him so late at night. Though by now he was growing drowsy, lessening the chances of a violent outburst.</p><p>"No, dear." Dragon shook her furry head. "Everything is fine, Creeds." She took a deep breath, carefully considering her words before she continued. "Credence, you know that mommy loves you very much. She cares about you, she feels your pain when you aren't feeling well, and quite frankly it breaks my heart to see you suffer. Which is why I've started thinking that you need to visit the dentist, so that we can get you the care and attention you need."</p><p>The world around him dimmed momentarily, switching off like a light as blackness flooded the corners of his vision. Everything inside of him seized up all at once. His heart stalled in his chest, his lungs refused to take in oxygen, even his Obscurus ceased its constant movement.</p><p>"Credence?" Dragon looked up at him, worried that she might trigger an explosion. She stood up on her hind legs, her paws draped over his shoulders, looking him in the eye when she spoke. "Credence, are you with me? Can you hear me, son?"</p><p>He inhaled sharply, his nose just inches away from her face. The fingers on his left hand twitched, moisture pooling in the corners of his eyes.</p><p>She couldn't have said that. She couldn't have. He didn't even know why she would want him to visit the dentist. Not now, not after Nagini's potions had already cured his toothache.</p><p>"Credence, maybe you should sit down, baby," said Dragon, watching as the color drained from his face and eyes.</p><p>She dropped to the floor, her jaws closing around the sleeve of his pajamas. "Come on," she said around a mouthful of fabric, gently tugging him towards the bed. "You're alright. You just need to sit down and take a couple deep breaths."</p><p>Credence sank into the mattress, his eyes glazed, unblinking as he sat there trembling like a frightened child. "What did you just tell me?" he whispered hoarsely, finally finding his voice.</p><p>Dragon sighed. She had hoped he wouldn't respond like this. However, Credence was an Obscurial. And the fact that he hadn't exploded was progress in itself. But maybe, if she tried a different approach, it would be easier to convince him that she had his best interests at heart.</p><p>"Sweetheart," Dragon began gently, taking her time with him. "I've been doing some research online, and I think I found something that will help with all these toothaches you've been having."</p><p>Credence squirmed uncomfortably, his fingers finding the silver ring he wore on his right hand. He ran his thumb over the spinning center piece, trying to breathe normally, trying to imagine himself anywhere but here.</p><p>Surely this couldn't be happening...</p><p>"There is a procedure. I'm not sure if you're familiar with it, or if they had anything like this available in the nineteen twenties," Dragon continued, plunging forward despite her son's emotional distress. "It basically involves painting a protective seal on your teeth, that way the stomach acid won't do so much damage to the enamel."</p><p>Mary, mother of God, this was happening. This was actually happening.</p><p>"Does it hurt?" Credence asked, still fiddling with the ring on his finger. He knew how foolish he sounded, so childish in his fear, asking such questions even though he was a grown man.</p><p>"No, not at all," his mother replied. "It's like when mommy puts clear polish on her nails to protect the color underneath."</p><p>Credence was silent, his hand in constant motion, spinning the silver ring on his index finger. There were still so many questions in his mind, his throat constricting with fright, unable to give voice to his concerns.</p><p>"Credence," Dragon said softly, looking up at her son. "We both know about the state of your health and how often you have problems with your teeth. I do what I can, putting you on a special diet and stocking up on herbs that'll help with nausea and vomiting. Nagini makes potions that'll help when you have a toothache, and Grindelwald was able to regrow your missing teeth. But we can only do so much, sweetheart."</p><p>Slowly, ever so slowly, Credence lifted his head, tears streaking the sides of his face. "Ma," he whimpered. "I-I'm scared."</p><p>His voice sounded so small, so utterly terrified, that for a moment Dragon felt as though she were addressing a small child, no older than four perhaps. Or maybe six if Credence was feeling a little braver.</p><p>"Why, sweetheart?" Dragon asked, tilting her head to the side. "There's no reason to be afraid. And when we visit the dentist, I'll be right there with you, Credence."</p><p>"When are we going?" he asked meekly, sniffling and wiping the tears from his eyes. Though he tried not to show it, the gears were already turning frantically in his mind, trying to calculate how much time he had to escape.</p><p>"I've scheduled your appointment for next week, early Monday morning at eight-thirty. You're to go in for a simple cleaning, then the dentist will put the sealant on your teeth."</p><p>So there was more to this now. What else wasn't she telling him? Was this going to be like the time Mary Lou took him to the doctor when he was eight? They hadn't even told him what they were planning on doing. The only thing the doctor said was that he wasn't going to hurt him. And in the end Credence had left the doctor's office with blood pouring from his mouth and nose.</p><p>.oOo.</p><p>Credence did his best to explain all of this to Delphini, not knowing how much of it she could understand. She was, after all, the spawn of Lord Voldemort and Bellatrix Lestrange. Which meant that her knowledge of Muggle practices was severely limited.</p><p>The blue haired witch took another bite of her caramel turtle, chewing it slowly while she processed what he had told her. All of this was positively nerve wracking, the Obscurial fidgeting beside her in the grass, constantly spinning the ring on his finger.</p><p>"Sounds like you've got a valid reason to be scared shitless, sonny boy," Delphini drawled, looking up at the cloud formations in the sky.</p><p>"What am I supposed to do?" Credence asked, his voice trembling with fright. "What if... what if they find something wrong? What if I have to get my teeth pulled? What if I start crying? What happens if I lose control? Will Ma have to Obliviate everyone in the building?"</p><p>Delphini rolled her eyes. "Well, somebody has anxiety."</p><p>The Obscurial clenched his fists, a sudden surge of rage causing his aura to darken, pulsing dangerously with raw, violent energy. "I'm sorry, but that's not helping!" he shouted, his voice rising in anger.</p><p>"Whoa, easy there, sonny boy." Delphini's eyes widened, and she held up her hands in a defensive gesture. "Like, cool it, dude. Don't have a mooncalf."</p><p>"I'm sorry," Credence apologized, instantly regretting his behavior. If this was an example of his behavior at home, then how did he expect to make it through an appointment in the Muggle world?</p><p>"But like, seriously," Delphini continued, giving him a few minutes to calm down. "Why do you think they'd want to yank your teeth out?"</p><p>Credence lightly touched his cheek. "I have all four of my wisdom teeth," he told her. "Mrs. Dementor had to have hers removed a couple months ago. Knowing my luck, they'd probably want to take mine out too."</p><p>"Ugh, those things!" Delphini groaned, clapping a hand to her forehead. "Mine have been nothing but a pain in the arse. I had one come in last year, and that sucker hurt like hell for about a month. Got infected, too. But you, sonny boy, if they aren't rotting out of your head or causing any pain, then I wouldn't even think about it, ya know?"</p><p>Hearing her say this didn't exactly ease his mind. Credence's last toothache had started in one of his wisdom teeth. And knowing now that even Delphini had trouble with hers only made him feel worse.</p><p>Delphini got to her feet, stuffing the last of her caramel turtle in her mouth while dusting off her pants. "Okay, look, here's what I'm gonna tell you to do, alright? If you don't want to go, then just get the hell outta dodge, man. Ya feel me? Just get the hell out. Go to the dementor's house and like, slip into the cracks in the decorative linoleum or something."</p><p>"I don't know if I should do that," Credence muttered, feeling horribly conflicted. "What if Ma gets mad at me? What if she decides that she doesn't want me anymore?" He let his gaze drift towards the ground, plucking out a few blades of grass and rolling them between his fingers. "All I ever wanted was to know my mother, my name and where I'm from. She's the closest I will ever have to knowing my real mother. And now that I finally found her... I have... I have to run away from home...? How am I supposed to do that?"</p><p>"You don't have to leave for good and stuff," Delphini said, huffing out an exasperated sigh. "Just long enough that you miss your appointment time. But that's all I can tell ya, sonny boy. The rest is up to you."</p><p>She then vanished in a cloud of neon blue smoke, leaving Credence alone with his thoughts.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Gellert Grindelwald, you get your butt back here this instant, young man!" Quico called out, chasing after her adopted son. "And put on your pants!"</p><p>The toddler tore through the house at record speed, streaking past his sister who politely covered her face with a leaf so she wouldn't have to look at his bare bottom. He then turned the corner and darted past his brother, moving so quickly the wind force sent up a flurry of cheesy cracker crumbs.</p><p>Severus, of course, thought this was rather funny, throwing the remaining crackers in the air as he cheered for his brother. Gellert was almost at his bedroom door when Barty stepped out into the hall, blocking his path.</p><p>Gellert came to a stop inches from his father's feet, the Death Eater's intimidating form looming over his son. He let out a catlike shriek, hissing and turning on the spot, then managed to run ten steps before Barty reached out and caught his nearly naked son.</p><p>"Quico!" Barty called out, his son flailing wildly. "A little help, please!" The child lunged forward, slipping halfway out of his arms before turning upside down and kicking his father in the face.</p><p>"Noooo!" Gellert wailed, seeing his mother emerge from the hall. "I don't wanna wear pants! I don't wanna! I don't wanna!"</p><p>The dementor sighed and reached for the toddler. "Give him here, Barty." A grey, scabby hand slinked out from underneath her cloak, her fingers curling around her wand, ready to charm some clothes on the rambunctious rug rat.</p><p>"My pleasure," Barty said, passing the ornery child to his wife.</p><p>Quico had barely finished conjuring a pair of pants when there was a knock at the door. The dementor and her husband turned towards the sound, wondering who it could be.</p><p>"Do you think you can watch him for a few minutes?" Quico asked, pointing her wand at the enchanted ribbon that had been threaded through the belt loop in her son's pants. The ribbon magically tied itself in a knot. "He shouldn't be any trouble now. Not for a while anyway."</p><p>"If I must," Barty grumbled, lifting the child from her arms.</p><p>The dementor smiled at him from beneath her hooded cloak. "Come on, Barty. You know you love these children, even though they can be a bit of a handful sometimes."</p><p>Barty returned her smile, chuckling as he shifted his hold on the toddler. "You'd best get a move on then, dearie," he said, glancing towards the living room door as the knocking started once again. He then gave her a quick kiss on the cheek and entered the child's bedroom, carrying the fussy toddler over his shoulder.</p><p>Her cloak billowing out behind her, Quico glided into the living room and opened the door. There stood Credence Barebone, shaking and clutching one of his weighted blankets.</p><p>"G-good eh-eveing, Mrs. Dementor," he stuttered, twisting the blanket in his hands. "I'm s-sorry for bothering you. But uhm..." He paused, looking around for any sign of his mother. C-can I come in, please?"</p><p>"Yes, certainly, Credence," said the dementor, placing a hand on his back and ushering him inside. "Come inside and get warm."</p><p>"Thank you," Credence said politely, lifting the blanket and draping it over his shoulders. He came inside and took a seat on the couch, pulling the blanket around his chest, his heart racing.</p><p>This was wrong. This was very wrong indeed and he knew it. He shouldn't be here. But the thought of going home made him want to scream. Scream until his insides bled and shattered into a million fragments, scattering across the skies in smoke and fury.</p><p>"Can I get you anything to eat, Credence?" Quico asked, her shrouded form sitting across from him in an overstuffed armchair. "Goodness knows we've got plenty of cheesy crackers," she said, shaking a few of the crackers out of her sleeve. "Though I don't think you should be eating any of those. But I can get you something else if you want."</p><p>"Oh, no, it's alright, Mrs. Dementor," Credence muttered, looking down at the floor. "You don't have to trouble yourself."</p><p>"It's no trouble at all, Credence," Quico insisted. "You came all this way to visit me, so you might as well have a snack before making the return to Nurmengard."</p><p>"Actually, Mrs. Dementor, there's something I wanted to ask you..." His voice trailed off into silence, watching as Quico summoned a bowl of strawberry jello and a spoon from the kitchen.</p><p>With a slow, sweeping motion of her hand, the dementor levitated the bowl and spoon onto the coffee table, placing them directly in front of the Obscurial. "You were saying, Credence?"</p><p>Credence was eyeing the jello hungrily. It did look rather tasty, and he couldn't refuse it since she had been kind enough to get it for him.</p><p>Maybe he'd just have a little taste...</p><p>His thoughts momentarily distracted, Credence picked up the spoon and sampled a bit of jello, the sweet tasting substance melting on his tongue. "Thank you, Mrs. Dementor," he said, smiling shyly. "It's very good."</p><p>Quico considered him for a moment, watching him as he ate. She could see loose, unkept strands of hair peeking out from under his blanket, his eyes shadowed from lack of sleep. "Credence," she said at length. "Does your mother know you're out so late?"</p><p>The Obscurial paused with the spoon halfway to his mouth. "I uhm..." His voice failed him, not knowing where to begin with this particular subject. He could try telling her the truth, but then he would probably receive a lecture on how dentists were only there to help people, and that he really should go, and that he should listen to his mother.</p><p>"Is something wrong, Credence?" asked Quico.</p><p>"Y-yes... I was actually wondering if I could stay with you for a couple days." Then, when he received no response, "Please? I need to get away for a while."</p><p>The dementor sighed, her features softening. "What's wrong, Credence? If you tell me, I can put it right."</p><p>"I don't know if I should say..." He was getting nervous again, glancing off to the side to avoid making eye contact with the dementor.</p><p>Quico scooted forward in her seat, giving him a look of mingled sympathy and concern. "Credence, you know that I just want to help you. If I can at all, all you need to do is ask."</p><p>"It's my mother," Credence said, the sincerity in her voice helping to ease some of the tension. "She wants me to... t-to go somewhere, says it's important. But it makes me nervous. I've been having anxiety attacks. I thought... I thought if I stayed with you then maybe I wouldn't have to go. Maybe she'll forget."</p><p>It was quite a sight, seeing this young man absolutely terrified out of his wits, begging to stay with his mother's best friend. Although if he were being perfectly honest with himself, Quico probably wasn't the best choice he could have gone with, seeing as how she and Dragon were such close friends. The dementor could easily contact Dragon and tell her where he was. But Credence was desperate. He had to get out of Nurmengard, and this was the only place he could think of that wasn't buried under six feet of rice and caterpillar tongue.</p><p>He opened up to the dementor, who listened carefully to his heartfelt pleas, then placed her hand atop his own and said, "Aw, did she say where? Maybe I could speak with her."</p><p>Credence twitched slightly, feeling as though his chest was being squeezed under the weight of a massive boulder. "She did," he muttered, finally looking up at her when he spoke. "I'm supposed to go in and see the dentist for a cleaning, and to have these... these sealants painted on my teeth. She already made the appointment, but I don't even know why she wants me to go. There isn't anything wrong with me."</p><p>He placed another spoonful of jello in his mouth, and was about to speak when a sharp, piercing pain flared to life in one of his teeth.</p><p>"You sure about that, Credence?" Quico asked, raising an eyebrow. "Because it doesn't look like there's nothing wrong."</p><p>His eyes watering from the pain, Credence doubled over with one hand clutching his cheek. He desperately wanted to explain that it was just a bit of sensitivity, but he didn't think that would be a point in his favor. He wasn't even sure if that's all it was anymore.</p><p>"I don't want to go," Credence whined, his jaw throbbing. "I was sick for so long last month. It was awful and I... I just don't want to be poked and prodded anymore. I want to be left alone."</p><p>"That's understandable, Credence," Quico calmly stated. "I'll have a word with her, but until then, you know I'd always be glad to have you. If, of course, you being with me doesn't interfere with any scheduled appointments, within reason."</p><p>A black fear stole over his heart and closed around his throat, the last of his hopes dropping like a stone into the pit of his stomach, his insides roiling. All at once he felt as though he were going to vomit, a stabbing pain pulsing hot and fast in his abdomen, his Obscurus awakening from its sleep. And then he heard it, the familiar scritch scratch of his mother's claws against the door, and everything in his very being started to come undone.</p><p>Frozen in horror, Credence sat with his palm pressed against the side of his face, his eyes widening, the dementor's hand curling around the doorknob. He wanted to scream, but when he opened his mouth nothing but a dry, senseless squeak slithered past his lips.</p><p>"Dragon?" The dementor's tone sounded somewhat surprised. She then turned and glanced over her shoulder at Credence, who was now on the verge of having an anxiety attack. "Are you by any chance looking for your son?"</p><p>"Yes, I am." The winged wolf shifted, trying to see past her friend and into the living room. "Why? Have you seen him?"</p><p>Quico stepped aside, motioning towards the Obscurial on the couch. "He's right here, Dragon. In fact, he was just telling me about his appointment when you arrived."</p><p>The Obscurial shrank back against the cushions on the couch, aware of the fact that his breath was coming in short, shallow gasps, edging on hyperventilation. His trembling hands grasped the blanket he'd brought with him, threatening to tear the fabric, so close to erupting in flames.</p><p>"Credence?" Dragon lowered her head and cautiously approached her son. "Are you feeling alright, sweetie? You look like you're going to be sick."</p><p>Quico crossed her arms over her chest, preparing to activate lecture mode. "Your son thinks that he can avoid his appointment by staying here with me. Now, you know that the both of you are always welcome to come and stay awhile. But knowing why he is here... I can't allow him to stay, Dragon," she concluded, shaking her head.</p><p>Credence was growing desperate. "I don't want to go..." he moaned, bowing his head and hugging his blanket. "I don't like it."</p><p>"And I understand that, Credence," said Quico, keeping her tone firm but gentle. "Which is why I said I'd speak with your mother. But I meant so that we could find a way to make it better for you."</p><p>Dragon sighed. "I'm sorry, Quico. He normally isn't like this. But after being sick for so long, I think he's just tired of everyone being in his face."</p><p>"I totally get it," Quico said, nodding. "If there's anything I can do to help, just say so."</p><p>The Dranine looked back at her son, mentally preparing herself for the struggle that awaited. "Well, I know it isn't a good idea to try and force him into doing something that makes him uncomfortable. For many reasons, obviously." She glanced up at Quico. "Maybe you could help me talk to him. I know that he's been feeling anxious and afraid. But if we talk, maybe it'll help."</p><p>"True. Maybe if we know exactly what he is uncomfortable with, we can talk it out and work around that." She said that, but already Quico was wondering how they could sort this out without Credence going off like he did in New York.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Moving slowly and cautiously, Dragon climbed onto the couch and sat beside her son. "Creeds, honey," she said, giving him a gentle nudge with her nose. "Do you want to talk to Quico for a little bit?"</p><p>The Obscurial kept his head down, fighting against the darkness that was pooling in the palms of his hands. Drops like ink spread from his fingertips, blackening the surface of his skin, dripping onto the fabric of his blanket.</p><p>There was silence, his heart stalling somewhere in the vicinity of his Adam's apple. "I... I can do that," Credence murmured, his muscles twitching and spasming. "But I don't know where to begin. I guess it just... makes me feel vulnerable, like I'm not in control... I... I have a fear of not being in control because people have hurt me."</p><p>Dragon looked over at Quico, her resolve threatening to break. Credence could very well manage to worm his way out of this if he kept up his performance.</p><p>Quico glided towards the overstuffed armchair, no more than a veil of fabric flowing into the crevices in the furniture. "To tell you the truth, Credence, I'm not particularly fond of dental work either. It feels like a never ending barrage of pointy objects stuck in your mouth."</p><p>Hearing this made Credence shudder and moan. He grasped the corners of his blanket and pulled the material over his head. It was a childish gesture, and he was well aware of that. But it was all he could think of to shield himself from the mental images she was giving him.</p><p>"Quico!" Dragon hissed, a snarl forming on her lips. "This is his first time, so maybe skip the colorful descriptions, please? Your own experiences are enough to scare the poor boy half to death," she added as afterthought.</p><p>After thinking for a moment, Quico decided to try a different approach. "Do you think it would help if you had a distraction? Like something else to keep your mind on?"</p><p>Credence wasn't exactly sure if that could work, not while someone was poking around inside his mouth with gleaming metal instruments. How could he possibly take his mind off that?</p><p>Dragon, on the other hand, thought this was an excellent idea, and tried encouraging her son to think of something that might help. "Now, what do you think could be used as a distraction?" she asked, giving her son a nudge to draw his attention. "Think of something simple that will keep you occupied for a while."</p><p>"I... I don't know," came Credence's muffled response from underneath his blanket. He reached for the ring on his finger and ran his thumb over the row of crystals encircling the band, spinning the center piece without even realizing what he was doing.</p><p>He'd gotten so used to playing with his ring that he didn't even think about it. It was instinct, a way to relieve his anxiety whenever he was in a stressful situation. And then it clicked, his movements finally registering in his mind.</p><p>Trembling and hesitant, Credence peeked out from under the blanket. He held out his hand, a silent gesture asking for his mother's approval. And when she noticed the ring on his finger, Dragon looked at him and smiled.</p><p>"Yes, that would be perfect, Credence," she said, her tail wagging merrily. "You always have it with you, and you could just sit and play with it for a while to take your mind off things."</p><p>"Do you think they'd let him bring his blanket?" Quico asked, wondering if this could serve as another means of comfort.</p><p>"They might." Dragon lifted her head and licked Credence's cheek, to which he responded with a small smile. "I want my baby's first trip to the dentist to go as smoothly as possible, which is why I explained everything to the receptionist when I called to make the appointment, adding that he's a survivor of childhood abuse. So they're well aware of his anxiety and know what to expect before he goes in."</p><p>"And how did you explain all of that?" Quico asked, raising an eyebrow.</p><p>"I told them the truth. I said that he's adopted and that his previous mother was physically and emotionally abusive. They don't need to know that the person on the other end is actually a sentient magical creature, or that my son is a wizard. And they won't know any of that because I'll transform myself before we go."</p><p>"And what happens if he decides to transform?" Quico nodded in the direction of the Obscurial, who by now was lingering on the verge of falling asleep.</p><p>Dragon frowned, cocking her furry head and taking a moment to think. "I haven't figured that out yet. I'm hoping that he doesn't change into his Obscurus form. But if it looks like he's going to lose it, I have a vial of emergency calming draught laced with several drops of the master's CBD oil."</p><p>His eyelids drooping, Credence placed his head against his mother's shoulder. He'd been listening to their conversation for several minutes, the gentle sound helping him to relax. It wasn't until he yawned and placed his thumb in his mouth that Dragon stopped and looked over at her sleepy son.</p><p>"Again, Credence?" Dragon said with a sigh. "He's been sucking his thumb a lot lately. Probably because of the stress. I've heard that too much stress and anxiety can cause temporary age regression in Obscurials."</p><p>Quico chuckled. "Another Alecto then," she said, grinning.</p><p>"Not hardly," Dragon growled, fluffing her fur. "But I should probably get him home and put him to bed." She leaned over and draped her arm around Credence's shoulders, then lightly touched the deathly hallows pendent on her collar. "Thank you for talking to him, Quico. Finding a distraction is a really good suggestion, and so is taking his blanket. Maybe now it'll be easier to get through this."</p><p>Dragon waved goodbye to her friend, her pendent shining with a bluish light , and together the mother and son vanished in a cloud of purple smoke.</p><p>.oOo.</p><p>Credence was half asleep when they crossed the threshold into Nurmengard, the double doors opening just as Abernathy skittered past, led by a team of seven chupacabras that were pulling the unfortunate wizard across the floor.</p><p>"Out for an evening walk, Abernathy?" Dragon asked, unable to help the smile that formed on her lips.</p><p>"Y-yes," Abernathy stammered, the various leashes tangling around his fingers and hands. "I've been assigned midnight walkies, because apparently chupacabras are nocturnal and enjoy going for walks after dark."</p><p>Dragon laughed, loving the adorable expression he made when he was frustrated.</p><p>"It isn't funny," said Abernathy, huffing out an irritated sigh. "You know, I'm a chupacabra when I change into my Animagus form. And yet I've never once had the desire to run around at night. Not outside of the master's bedroom anyway - oh good gravy!"</p><p>His sentence ended abruptly when the stampeding herd of critters shot out the door and down the steps, dragging Abernathy along with them.</p><p>"Have a pleasant evening, miss Dragon, Aurelius!" he called to them, waving as he disappeared into the hedges that lined the walkway.</p><p>"Hmm...?" The Obscurial, now slumped against one of the ornate marble pillars, opened his eyes and blinked sleepily. He gazed up at the vaulted ceilings, moonlight streaming across the polished stones beneath his feet, and felt the stirrings of his Obscurus deep within.</p><p>He could escape from Nurmengard if he really wanted to. He knew that it was possible, knew what he was capable of as he stood with his back against the cold stone, the doors wide open in front him, an open invitation.</p><p>The midnight winds caressed his cheek, the chill in the autumn air making him shiver. But for how long, he wondered. How long could he remain hidden before Dragon and Grindelwald tried to find him?</p><p>'Long enough', he thought, feeling his muscles spasm. 'Try catching smoke with your bare hands. Try searching for that which can remain unseen, invisible...'</p><p>He could escape if he wanted to, and he really wanted to leave this all behind. So what was holding him back? Why did he stay when practically no one in the entire wizarding world could contain the horrific entity that he became?</p><p>Credence whimpered and lifted his head, his gaze now falling on his mother, her wings spread wide, head thrown back and howling with laughter as she stood in the doorway, watching Abernathy struggle with Grindelwald's pets.</p><p>Before it was fear that kept him rooted to the spot. Fear of what Mary Lou would do to him, taking a belt to his back or forcing him to hold burning coals while reciting the Lord's prayer. But now, seeing Dragon's front feet lifting off the ground, her massive wings flapping as she barked and cheered, Credence felt something he'd rarely felt before. And that feeling was love.</p><p>"Lemme at 'em!" Dragon cried joyfully, launching herself off the steps. "Lemme at 'em! I'll murder the little rascals!"</p><p>She dove into the bushes, the branches breaking under her weight, and chomped down on the black leather straps attached to the chupacabras' collars. The little critters then proceeded to swarm all over her, giving Abernethy a chance to haul himself out of Grindelwald's azaleas.</p><p>"Remember me!" Dragon called out, creating a spectacle right there on the front lawn. She flopped and flailed, playfully tossing one of the chupacabras into the air, its face split in a wide grin. "I died for a noble cause, and thus Gellert Grindelwald shall erect a statue made out of spoons and ice cream tubs in my memory!"</p><p>One of the chupacabras crawled onto her chest, purring and rubbing against her cheek. The Dranine nuzzled the creature, licking its face in return for the affectionate gesture.</p><p>Supported by the marble pillar, Credence Barebone watched the scene unfolding in the yard. His lips twitched, wanting to laugh, and before he knew it he was smiling, actually smiling, the indescribable warmth of love and affection flooding his chest.</p><p>"Are you about done, Dragon?" Abernathy asked, nervously glancing about for any sign of Grindelwald.</p><p>Dragon crawled out of the bushes, her jaws clamped down on the leather straps. "Hey, I saved you from what could have been a most terrible fate, I'm sure."</p><p>"Right." Abernathy closed his hand around the leashes, gently removing them from her mouth. "Battling a team of chupacabras, and all for the sake of a melting monument in the moonlight."</p><p>"I do what I can," Dragon told him, her tail swishing. She then turned and trotted up the steps, stopping beside her son.</p><p>"Ma," Credence began, only to get cut off in midsentence by his adoptive mother.</p><p>"Yes, dear, I know. Mommy is the hero of Nurmengard," she said, and Credence covered his mouth and snickered, unable to hide his amusement. "But now it's time for my baby boy to get ready for bed."</p><p>Credence shifted slightly against the marble pillar, the smile falling from his face in an instant. He was so horribly exhausted, enough that he could sleep right there on the floor of the entrance hall. But at the same time he didn't want to go to bed, he didn't want this day to end, because that would bring him closer to his appointment.</p><p>"Credence," Dragon said, keeping her tone firm but gentle. "Come on, sweetheart. It's not going to do you any good standing out here in the hall all night."</p><p>"I'm sorry, Ma," Credence apologized, bowing his head as he spoke. "I didn't mean to be so much trouble this evening... I shouldn't have left. I shouldn't have made you worry about me."</p><p>"Now, honey, it's quite alright. But I'll have no more talk about that this evening. All you're doing is just stressing yourself out, and mommy doesn't want that." She folded her wings against her back, then turned and headed for the spiral staircase. "Now, let's get you into bed, Credence. You've had a very long night, and I think it'll be good for you to get some rest."</p><p>The Obscurial lingered in the hall a minute longer, observing the silver orb that hung in the sapphire blue sky. It was only a matter of time before he was forced out into the Muggle world, but at least he had a mother who truly cared about him, and for that he was grateful.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The following morning, Dragon woke up early and started pawing at her tablet in one of Nurmengard's luxurious sitting rooms. She had become deeply troubled by her son's behavior, and was now searching the internet for something that might help him cope with his visit to the dentist.</p><p>How terrified was he of seeing the dentist that he had actually tried to run away from home? How far was he willing to go in order to avoid his appointment? And if he succeeded, if Credence continued down this path of anxiety and regression, how long until they witnessed the destructive forces of an Obscurial who was experiencing a complete meltdown?</p><p>Admittedly, Credence had made a decent amount of progress during the time he'd been living in Nurmengard. Two years of proper training in a calm, quiet environment had taught him how to control both his magic and his Obscurus. Her son was now capable of summoning objects, with or without using his wand. He had basic dueling experience, though he seemed to prefer using his Obscurus instead of relying on traditional dueling methods, and he could easily cast a variety of simple charms and enchantments.</p><p>It was a promising sight, one that made Dragon proud of her adopted son. She encouraged this learning progress, watching as he gradually became more talkative and comfortable around the others. But no matter how far he progressed, Credence would always require special potions, relaxation techniques and other methods to keep his Obscurus under control.</p><p>This proved to be quite the learning experience for Credence's mother, who was slowly coming to realize that her son didn't manage pain or stress the way others did. He often required specialized comfort, such as a weighted blanket and stimulating toys to help relieve his anxiety. And if Credence was upset, this would sometimes trigger a setback, causing him to regress to an earlier stage in his development.</p><p>Dragon was already seeing signs of this in his attempts at self-soothing, her grown son sitting with his knees against his chest, sucking his thumb while cuddling one of his mother's stuffed animals. She was used to this behavior, knowing that Credence would eventually lose the skills he learned once he regressed into childhood. And while this was often temporary, his regression signaled a loss of control that could easily result in a catastrophic meltdown.</p><p>"Maybe I would be better off treating him at the level he's at now," said Dragon, as she browsed one of the dental phobia forums she had come across.</p><p>There was a lot of useful information on this particular website, most of which she wanted to discuss with her son. But for now she decided to ease his anxiety with something better suited to his current level of development.</p><p>.oOo.</p><p>Upon entering her son's room, Dragon found her adopted child asleep in a chair beside the window. He had brought his weighted blanket with him, carrying it downstairs and snuggling with it beside the picturesque view of the snowcapped mountains. However, the blanket was now sliding off his lap, his head bowed as he sat with his thumb in his mouth, sucking gently.</p><p>"Credence?" Dragon said softly, moving down the steps and approaching her son. She stopped beside the chair and stood with her paws on the armrest, licking his face in an effort to get him to respond.</p><p>For one brief moment his thumb slid from his mouth, the Obscurial muttering sleepily as a thin line of saliva trickled down his chin. But he did not open his eyes, nor did he manage anything more than a slew of breakfast requests, saying something about pancakes and blueberries.</p><p>Dragon smiled at him, her tail wagging. "Hey, baby. How's my precious little man?"</p><p>"Sleepy," he murmured, his voice low and groggy. He then repositioned himself so that he was curled up on his side, his thumb in his mouth as he continued sucking.</p><p>Dragon sighed, the warmth of love and affection filling her heart. "Credence, you are the absolute cutest thing I have ever seen," she said, reaching over and plucking a tissue from the box on the table.</p><p>She leaned over her son with the tissue held in her jaws, wiping the drool off Credence's face as though he were two years old. The Obscurial frowned, turning his head away from his mother. "Don't," he whined, listlessly batting at her paw.</p><p>There was a wet sucking noise when he finally removed his thumb from his mouth, blinking blearily while staring at his mother in confusion. "Ma..." Credence swallowed hard, his mouth suddenly dry. His muscles spasming, the Obscurial started suddenly and nearly flew out of his seat, looking wildly about the room in a panic. "Is it... What day is it...?"</p><p>"Shh, hush now, sweetheart." Dragon bent to retrieve his blanket, taking the fabric between her teeth and carrying it back to her son. "Calm yourself, Credence. You're alright. We aren't going anywhere today. I think you were dreaming is all." She chanced moving a little closer, draping the blanket across his waist and tucking it under his chin.</p><p>His pulse pounding, Credence clutched the weighted blanket against his chest, looking for all the world like a frightened child who was either going to cry, vomit or explode. And he was quite capable of doing all three things at once.</p><p>"Credence, sweetheart, you need to relax," said Dragon, trying her best to comfort her frightened child. "You remember what we learned from Daniel Tiger?" Credence shook his head, and so his mother proceeded to recite one of the lines from his favorite cartoon show. "When we do something new, let's talk about what we'll do."</p><p>Hearing this was enough to clear his mind, a momentary distraction as she summoned his phone from the table beside the chair.</p><p>"I found something that I want you to see." And with a wave of her paw she levitated the phone onto his lap, waiting for him to tap the screen and start the video. "I think it'll help you get a better idea of what's going to happen at the dentist."</p><p>Credence hesitated before reaching out from under his blanket and picking up his phone. He looked up at her, wondering what this was all about. He then pressed the play button and watched as an episode of <em>Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood</em> began to play on the screen.</p><p>"Daniel Tiger visits the dentist," Credence said, reading the text on the bottom of the screen. He seemed horrified at the thought, like watching a train wreck that he couldn't turn away from.</p><p>"That's right," Dragon said. "It's Daniel's first time too, sweetheart. And you can watch this in order to find out what'll happen during your visit."</p><p>The Obscurial cringed, holding his phone at arm's length as though it were a dirty diaper. Gradually he began to pay attention to what was happening on the screen, bringing the phone closer and tapping the volume so he could hear it better.</p><p>By the time he'd finished watching the episode, the Obscurial seemed more at ease, though he still wasn't looking forward to his visit with the dentist. There was still the question about whether or not they would let him keep his wisdom teeth, and the episode only covered the cleaning process. It didn't show what happened when someone had sealants put in place.</p><p>"Would you like to talk about anything you saw in that episode?" Dragon asked, placing her paws on the arm of the chair. She rested her chin on her paws, giving him her full attention. "You can ask me anything, Credence. And I promise I will be open and honest with you, answering your questions to the best of my ability."</p><p>Credence sucked his thumb, taking a moment to carefully consider what she told him. "Ma, are they going to take out my wisdom teeth?" he asked, sounding half choked with fright.</p><p>Now this was a question Dragon wasn't expecting.</p><p>"No, I don't think so, Creeds," said Dragon, shaking her furry head. "From what I've seen, yours are healthy and have plenty of room to come in straight. Well, mostly straight. I know you have that one that's turned sideways a little. But I think it'll be fine, sweetheart. If anything, the dentist might suggest you get them taken out in order to prevent problems in the future. But you know that if anything comes up we can fix it with Nagini's potions."</p><p>"If we can make it better with potions, then why do I still have to go? Why can't I stay home?"</p><p>"Because there are things the dentist can do for you that we can't, Credence. I know that we have magic and everything, but there's a limit to what we can do, just like Muggles are limited in their actions as well."</p><p>His expression downcast, Credence let his gaze drift towards the floor. "I still don't want to go," he muttered. "I'll probably start crying and... and I don't like the thought of lying down in the chair. It reminds me of when Mrs. Barebone used to... t-to hit me, when I was on the floor. She would stand over me and scream, she wouldn't stop... The screaming wouldn't stop. It was so loud, and I'm afraid... I'm afraid of not being in control. I'm afraid of losing control and acting like a child."</p><p>The anguish in his voice was unmistakable, cutting deep and delivering a pain that tore at his mother's heart. But this time he did not whimper and moan, he did not twitch or cry out, he did not try to run away. The memories, as well as the pain associated with his experience, went beyond what he was capable of expressing with words. And so he sat in absolute silence, tears streaming down the sides of his face, unable to give voice to his torment.</p><p>"I'm so sorry, Credence," Dragon said, now feeling as though she too wanted to cry. "You didn't deserve to be treated that way. Not even in the slightest. But it's good that you tell me these things. Because the more I know, the more I can help you with your anxiety."</p><p>She lifted her chin and closed her eyes, leaning forward and nuzzling her son. "I may never be able to put things right. Not after what you've been through. But we can try to help you, Credence. You are not alone, and together we'll get through this. Okay, sweetie?"</p><p>Credence sniffled and nodded, resigning himself to his fate. "Thank you," he whispered hoarsely, his throat constricting with emotion.</p><p>It meant the world to him that she was trying to help, that his friends and family had realized the severity of his anxiety and were trying to help him overcome his fears. And while it was true that they couldn't alleviate all of his worries, they could ease his mind in some ways. And he would try. For them he would try his best. He only hoped that he could make it through the appointment without having a complete meltdown right there in the middle of the Muggle world.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next few days passed without incident, the Obscurial preferring to stay in his room or camp out in the blanket fort his mother had made for him in the upstairs reading room. For the most part he was quiet, sulking and sniffling, spinning the center piece on his ring whenever he wasn't fast asleep in a pile of pillows on the floor.</p><p>Before long his sullen mood started having a negative effect on the inhabitants of Nurmengard, the atmosphere heavy with a growing sense of unease. It was a warning, a voice that silently screamed from within the shadowy depths. He was clearly struggling, and so Dragon pulled Nagini off to the side and whispered, "Stay with him, Nagini. I've already had a talk with him about what will happen. And while I think it helped somewhat, he's still afraid of going to his appointment Monday."</p><p>"So I've noticed," Nagini said, glancing over at the blackened fog that hung in the air around the blanket fort.</p><p>"Keep him calm." Dragon gave her a pat on her shoulder, then dropped down on all fours. "I'll be close by if anything goes wrong. But as long as you're with him, he should remain relatively stable."</p><p>Kneeling at the entrance, Nagini lifted the blanket that had been draped across the opening, revealing the sleeping form of Credence Barebone. And what a sight it was, a grown man lying on his side, surrounded by pillows and blankets, the tip of his thumb held between his lips.</p><p>Seeing him like this, she couldn't help the smile that spread across her face. He was so sweet in his innocence, so childish and pure. Together with her friend Dragon, Nagini often wondered if Obscurials were like children at heart, even though Credence was nearly thirty years old.</p><p>Not wanting to disturb her friend, the Maledictus stepped into the blanket fort, carefully maneuvering around the sleeping Obscurial and settling in the corner. This subtle movement caused a shift in the atmosphere, the Obscurus, ever observant in its defense of the host, snarled menacingly, the dense fog softly swirling.</p><p>Unmoved by this aggressive display, Nagini sat with her back against the wall, waiting for Credence to wake up. She had seen far too much of his monstrous condition to be afraid of such things. She knew that, given enough time and space, the Obscurus would eventually settle.</p><p>This made her the perfect candidate for helping him stay calm. There were very few people who could approach him while he was in such a state. But those he could trust, such as Nagini and his adoptive mother, were almost always welcome, even when he was so far gone that the strength of his aura would prevent most from coming within twenty feet of him.</p><p>To pass the time, Nagini started humming a soothing melody. She let her gaze wander over the various blankets, studying the patterns and pictures, the texture of each and every one. It really was a marvelous safe haven for her friend, who so often needed the comfort of a secluded space in order to relax and feel protected.</p><p>Within a matter of minutes the sound of her humming reached him during sleep, a smile forming on his lips as though he sensed a kindred spirit. It was his heart more than his ears that told him she was there, lifting the fog as his eyes fluttered open.</p><p>"Nagini?" he mumbled, blinking and rubbing sleep from his eyes. He rolled over onto his back, the tension going out of his limbs when he saw her sitting at his feet.</p><p>"Good morning, Credence," she said with a smile. "How are you this morning?"</p><p>Instead of offering an actual sentence or two, Credence whimpered and glanced at the fold of material that had been draped across the opening of the blanket fort. He pushed the tip of his thumb further into his mouth, until the entire digit was out of sight, and started sucking.</p><p>The Maledictus sighed. "Credence," she said gently, choosing to distract him with a change of topic. "You heard my humming, yes?"</p><p>He nodded, still sucking his thumb as though he were two years old.</p><p>"It made me think," Nagini continued. "I remember your music, the way you used to put on a performance. Dance like no one is watching, I think that's what they call it." She moved a little closer, the heat between them intensifying. "I miss that, Credence. I haven't heard you sing for a very long time."</p><p>"I haven't felt like singing," said Credence, letting his gaze drift to the side. "Or making music. I was working on some new material, though. Before all of this... It was called Very Few Dancers."</p><p>Her obsidian eyes sparkled in the shadowy recesses of the blanket fort, shining with adoration and genuine curiosity. "Please, tell me more," she said, gazing lovingly at the Obscurial.</p><p>A single strand of saliva stretched from his lips, his thumb wet and dripping as he pulled it from his mouth. "You... you want to hear what I've written?" Credence asked, his eyebrows lifting towards his hairline.</p><p>"Mm-hmm." The Maledictus nodded, and Credence reached into the pocket of his robes, pausing briefly to wipe his hand on his pants.</p><p>Hesitating, Credence unfolded a scrap of parchment. "Are you sure...?" he asked meekly, still uncertain. He glanced at the parchment in his hands, twitching and shrugging his shoulders as a sudden pulse of magic caused his muscles to spasm.</p><p>"It's alright, Credence," she said, offering some gentle encouragement to her beloved Obscurial. "You know how much I enjoy your singing. Sometimes I think I could listen to it forever."</p><p>Swallowing hard, Credence inhaled deeply, willing himself to remain calm. The tremors paused monetarily, and so he began to sing. He was halfway through the lyrics when a spark of inspiration shone in his eyes, his head jerking upwards, blinking and staring off into the empty space between them.</p><p>Credence raised his left hand, making a brief motion. His Obscurus, joining with his own twisted and corrupted magic, surged down the length of his arm, pooling at his fingertips. Shuddering, he withdrew the parasitic entity, summoning a bottle of ink and a spare quill from the desk in the corner.</p><p>He caught the desired objects as they came soaring towards him, dipping the quill in the sapphire blue liquid and hastily writing on the parchment. What followed was both beautiful and magical, an artist inspired, pouring words out onto the parchment before launching into song.</p><p>The music in his mind took control, overriding his Obscurus. The melody was his own, each fluid motion and spastic movement smoothed over by some semblance of control. He performed, but not alone, for her, the Maledictus watching with rapt attention.</p><p>A slight flush colored his cheeks when he ended his performance, embarrassed but feeling altogether happier now that she was with him.</p><p>"Credence! That's... that's..."</p><p>"It's bad?" the Obscurial filled in the blanks automatically, always assuming the worst.</p><p>"No, it's good!" Nagini insisted. "It's very good, Credence. How do you think of all this?" she added as an afterthought, looking down at what he'd written before glancing up at him.</p><p>Credence had become quieter now, more subdued, though still in good spirits. It was exhausting, using up so much of his energy, energy that was in limited supply, used to feed his Obscurus.</p><p>He leaned against the wall with a tired sigh. "I draw from life experiences," Credence explained. "Ma says emotions... powerful emotions, can be a source of inspiration. So I use it as a form of music therapy, writing and singing as a form of release. It helps."</p><p>Nagini's expression brightened. "Then that's what you should do tomorrow during your appointment. Don't think about what they're doing. Think about your music, your lyrics. Try to form the rest of the words and melody in your mind so you can finish your song."</p><p>All of this rolled out so effortlessly, as though it were the simplest solution to all his problems. But Credence, being reminded of his impending doom, felt his insides sour at the very thought of it.</p><p>"I don't know if I can do that..." he muttered, his hands twisting the blanket on his lap. Honestly, he didn't want to. He didn't want to do anything of this. She could make a thousand suggestions and none of them would make this any easier.</p><p>"Just try, Credence," Nagini said, gently placing a hand on his shoulder. "Play with your ring and think about your music. That's all you have to do."</p><p>"You make it sound so simple." His voice was cracking now, though he couldn't be sure if he was going to scream or start crying. Perhaps a little of both.</p><p>"It is. And I know you can do it." She started rubbing his shoulder, seeing him wilt before her eyes, his arms curled around his waist. "It's just a basic checkup, cleaning and sealant application. Your mother told me that's all there is to it. And in a little while it should all be over and you'll be ready to go home."</p><p>Credence shuddered, stricken by a sudden urge to vomit. "I think I feel a little sick..." he groaned, tasting bile in the back of his throat.</p><p>Nagini jerked her hand away, recoiling slightly and gasping. Credence retched, bringing up a mouthful of the oatmeal he'd eaten for breakfast. His hand over his mouth, the Obscurial doubled over, forcing himself to swallow the regurgitated mush.</p><p>His throat burning, Credence coughed and retched a second time, still feeling as though he were on the verge of being sick.</p><p>"I'm going to lay down for a while..." A low belch, and Credence paused to clear his throat. "Don't feel so good..."</p><p>Nagini sighed, wishing there was more that she could do for him. She watched him sink to the floor, trembling and fighting against the panic that had risen in his chest. She reached for one of the blankets that was lying beside him on the floor, gently shushing him and covering her friend with the blanket.</p><p>"Credence," she whispered, and his tears began to fall in silence, trickling down the sides of his face until at last he fell asleep.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The midnight hour had long since passed. The Obscurial, now asleep in his grand four poster bed, had started moving restlessly against the pile of pillows. In his mind he could hear them, voices of the past echoing in darkness. And that's when the nightmares began.</p><p>
  <em>"Come on now. I'm not going to hurt you."</em>
</p><p>Lies. Everyone had lied to him. They delighted in suffering, watching him bleed, seeing him writhe in torment. It was all he'd ever known, tasting salt and copper, haunted by the screams he'd never been able to release.</p><p>
  <em>"Now don't you worry. This won't take two seconds. Just open your mouth and it'll be over before you know it."</em>
</p><p>There had been a flash of silver beneath the fluorescent lights, barely a moment for his mind to register what was happening. But that single moment in time had been enough to leave him traumatized. It came back in pieces, the gleaming metal instruments, some with sharpened blades, others with curves and mirrors, all of it drenched in blood.</p><p>He remembered choking, scarlet fluid cascading down the back of his throat, pouring from his mouth and nose, the roof of his mouth on fire with tremendous pain.</p><p>Thickened strands made of partially congealed blood clung to the walls of his throat, sticking to his airway and clogging the delicate passages. His every breath was burning, and when he made the mistake of inhaling too deeply, these gelatinous strings stretched deeper, a flood of hot liquid pushing them into his lungs.</p><p>He was suffocating. Surely he was dying.</p><p>No child should have to taste their own blood, spitting out ragged lumps of flesh that had been torn from the back of his throat. And they expected him to submit, to open his mouth and allow them to explore his insides with those horrendous instruments.</p><p>How? How could he possibly get through this?</p><p>The screams that he had never given voice to in the past now tore from his chest, the Obscurial tangled in his sheets, shrieking and crying, thrashing against the mattress.</p><p>Startled by this sudden outburst, Nagini came awake in the dark, her coils instantly fading as her human form materialized alongside her companion. She was used to Credence's nightmares, but this was a particularly violent episode. The noise of his terrified wails, accompanied by the tearing of fabric, the blankets ripping, split down the seams as magic exploded outwards in all directions, cracking the ceiling and launching several pillows into the air.</p><p>"Credence!" Nagini called out, gripping his arm, trying to hold him steady. "Credence, stop!"</p><p>In response to his awakening the candles in the room flared to life, providing just enough light for Nagini to see that his pajamas were soaked with perspiration. He was visibly shaking, finally opening his eyes, his chest heaving with rapid, panicked breathing.</p><p>"Credence, you need to calm yourself," Nagini said, hearing him give voice to a pitiful moan. "Deep breathing, Credence," she coached. "Deep breaths, nice and slow."</p><p>Beads of sweat stood out like a galaxy of stars on his forehead. He couldn't stop shaking. Why? Why did he have to do this? Why couldn't he find his voice? Why couldn't he tell them no?</p><p>He swallowed hard, inhaling deeply. "Don't," he moaned, not fully awake and unable to process his surroundings. "Don't want to... Please don't make me. Don't make me..." He turned his head to the side, his words broken by hoarse, wretched sobbing.</p><p>"Credence..." Nagini rubbed his arm, offering gentle support to help ease him through his panic attack. There was nothing they could do but ride it out, her hand finding his in the pale illumination, holding on tight while she massassged the back of his hand with her thumb. "Credence, it's alright. Keep breathing. Keep breathing, I'm here. I'm here, Credence."</p><p>"I can't..." Credence murmured, looking up at her with tears in his eyes. "I can't do this. I can't do this, Nagini. I feel sick." The muscles in his throat contract, forcing a portion of his evening meal to enter the base of his esophagus. "I think I'm going to throw up."</p><p>"You're not going to throw up," Nagini soothed, wiping away his tears and smoothing the hair out of his face. "You're just nervous is all."</p><p>"No, I can't," Credence insisted, holding his belly with one hand. "My stomach hurts."</p><p>The Maledictus sighed. She glanced at the nightstand, seeing an assortment of potion bottles: dreamless sleep potion which he had forgotten to take, an empty bottle of calming draught, a jar of blackcurrant barley water for easing nausea and stomach discomfort. But would that be enough? It might be better to give him something stronger.</p><p>"Let's try some of this," she said, reaching for the bottle of blackcurrant barley water and removing the cork. "Just to start. It should hold you while I reheat some of your mother's rescue remedy."</p><p>"Thank you," Credence whispered hoarsely, allowing her to hold the bottle and bring it to his lips. His hands were shaking so badly he couldn't hold the bottle on his own, and slowly he took a sip, drinking a moderate amount of the sweetened liquid.</p><p>When he had finished drinking, Nagini placed the bottle on the nightstand and retrieved the pillows that had been hurled across the room. She stayed with him for several minutes, rubbing the back of his hand, talking to him, and in general making sure that he wasn't going to erupt into a flaming ball of fury. When his breathing had evened out a bit, the Maledictus slid off the side of the mattress and placed a bronze cauldron into the fireplace.</p><p>The fire beneath the cauldron was relight with a simple hand gesture, the cupboard on her left opening as a large glass jar was levitated off the shelf. Nagini caught the jar as it floated towards her, opening the lid and pouring a generous portion of liquid into the cauldron.</p><p>She could hear Credence sniffling, huddled under the blankets, watching her work. The bedsprings creaked, and Credence sat up on the edge of the mattress, still trembling and cocooned in one of his blankets.</p><p>Desperate and terrified, he leaned forward slightly, muttering every prayer he could think of.</p><p>"Do not be afraid, little flock, for your Father has been pleased to give you the kingdom... Be strong and courageous. Do not be afraid; do not be discouraged, for the Lord your God will be with you wherever you go." Credence wrapped his arms around waist, rocking back and forth, fresh tears pooling in the corners of his eyes. "This I pray... Lord, I pray, Jesus Christ preserve me..."</p><p>Returning to his side, Nagini sat next to him on the bed, his tears flowing freely now. "Credence, you really are afraid, aren't you?" she asked gently, placing a hand on his back.</p><p>Credence bit back a sob. "Yes," he choked out, barely able to contain his anxiety. "I've never been... I've never done this before. All I know is that, when I was eight... There was so much blood, so much..."</p><p>Nagini started rubbing his back, hoping to comfort her friend. "I don't think this is the same as when you had your operation, Credence. Though I can see how something like that would traumatize a small child."</p><p>His breathing hitched, memories of the past joining with his worries about the future, causing his insides to clench with unrelenting terror. "It's all I can think about," he continued, edging towards hyperventilation. "I remember... I remember they sat me down in the chair and they shoved this... this thing in my mouth. It had a curved blade on the end and I... I..."</p><p>"Shh, don't think about that." Nagini placed her arm around his shoulders, pulling him close and feeling him tremble beneath the warmth of her touch. "It isn't like that, Credence. No one is going to hurt you. I promise."</p><p>"I was choking on my own blood," Credence blurted out, unable to stop the words from tumbling past his lips.</p><p>"Credence, stop." Her tone was firm, grabbing his attention. She hated speaking to him in such a manner, but she needed to get control of the situation before he suffered a complete meltdown. "Listen to me. Your mother loves you very much. I love you. We would never let anyone hurt you. Do you understand, Credence?"</p><p>"Yes." Credence sniffled and bowed his head, not daring to break eye contact with the Maledictus.</p><p>"Do you trust me? Do you trust your mother?"</p><p>More sniffling, his throat constricting with emotion. "Y-yes... I do, Nagini."</p><p>"Then you should know that you'll be alright, because we love you, and because we're here for you." She stroked his hair, his trembling form slumped against her shoulder, crying in earnest now.</p><p>"I'm sorry, Nagini," he whimpered, embarrassed by his behavior. "I'm so sorry."</p><p>A surge of self-hatred flared to life in his chest. Stupid, shameful, cowering child. Always afraid, incapable of functioning in society. He was worthless, just like Mary Lou had always told him.</p><p>He hated himself for it, for crying and breaking down in front of Nagini. But there was no stopping it now. He was terrified and he didn't know how to cope with this situation. He didn't want to go through with this. Even worse, he was sure that he would start crying during his appointment.</p><p>It was bad enough, Credence thought, letting his friends and family see him like this, a shaking, sobbing miserable wreck. But to suffer a meltdown in front of a complete stranger, in a building where everyone was sure to hear him and know that he was acting like a baby, the thought alone was mortifying.</p><p>They would think badly of him at his appointment. They would be disgusted by his behavior, he was sure of it. He couldn't blame them. He was repulsed by his actions, by the spasms that shook his fragile form, his chest heaving, clinging to Nagini in a desperate attempt to find comfort, to find anything at all that might help him get through this.</p><p>"Shh, hush now," Nagini whispered, pulling him close and holding him gently. "It's going to be alright. I know this is scary, but you can do it, Credence. You've been through so much, it's no wonder you're afraid. I would honestly be surprised if you weren't. But you remember what I told you. Alright, Credence?"</p><p>He lifted a hand and placed his thumb into his mouth, sniffling as he nodded.</p><p>Nagini patted his back then glanced at the clock on the wall. "It's after three in the morning, Credence. You're supposed to be up in a few hours."</p><p>She released him from her embrace, hearing him whimper at the loss of physical contact. "I'll only be a minute," Nagini told him, the Obscurial sitting there with tears in his eyes, trembling and sucking his thumb like a frightened toddler.</p><p>Nagini returned to her cauldron, checking that the potion was the correct temperature before ladling a portion of it into a cup.</p><p>The mattress dipped beneath her weight when she settled beside him, offering the potion with a small smile curling the corners of her lips. "You're going to have to take that out of your mouth if you want to drink this."</p><p>"Oh." Credence blinked and looked down at her offering. "Sorry," he mumbled, removing his thumb from his mouth.</p><p>His hands trembling, Credence held the cup and tried taking a small sip, the warmth of the potion coating the back of his throat and helping to settle his stomach. It felt soothing, and the more he drank the more the ache in his stomach began to subside.</p><p>His eyelids drooping, the Obscurial felt his chin dip towards his chest. He was tired, physically and emotionally worn. It felt like he'd been fighting this for so long. Was it really worth the struggle? That was a question he couldn't tackle right now. The potion had drained the tension from his limbs, making him drowsy.</p><p>Seeing his exhaustion, Nagini took the cup and placed it on the nightstand, allowing him to lie down in bed.</p><p>"You'll be alright, Credence," she said sweetly, covering him with his blanket. His eyes beginning to close, the Maledictus leaned over and placed a kiss his cheek. "I promise. Everything will be fine."</p><p>"Don't wanna..." he muttered, a fearful whine chasing his words. But he was too tired to continue fighting. Whatever awaited him in the morning, Credence would face it with the help of his family. For now, it was time to rest, sleep overcoming him at last in the wee hours of the night.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Credence?" The feel of fingers, a hand on his shoulder. "Credence, come on. It's time to get up."</p><p>"Hmm?" The Obscurial, lying on his side under a mountainous pile of blankets, shifted slightly and opened his eyes.</p><p>At first he thought it was Nagini calling to him, but his tired mind registered two figures standing beside his bed, one lean and pretty, the other somewhat overweight, shorter, her long hair tied up in a messy bun.</p><p>Still half asleep, Credence rubbed his eyes, his mother's human form slowly coming into focus. She was wearing her usual Ravenclaw attire, a blue and bronze scarf around her neck. The layers of fabric surrounded her deathly hallows pendant that hung from a silver chain, partially obscuring it s triangular form.</p><p>As soon as he realized what he was seeing, what was happening around him and what time it was, Credence whimpered and curled in a ball like a hedgehog, refusing to move.</p><p>Maybe they would leave him alone if he didn't budge. Maybe they would let him go back to sleep.</p><p>The Maledictus looked over at Dragon, unsure of how they were going to deal with the situation. "Miss dragon lady, maybe we should give him some of the cat man's calming oils," she suggested, lifting a hand and bringing it to her mouth, anxiously chewing her fingernails. "It might help."</p><p>"I don't want to medicate him if I don't have to," Dragon replied, reaching down and trying to shift her adopted son. She started peeling back the layers of blankets, hearing his muffled whimpering from underneath the covers. "He's taking enough potions already as it is, and so far he's been able to control his Obscurus throughout all of this. If he can do that, then maybe we won't have to drug him in order to get him out the door. You know, for once I'd like to see my son function on his own, Nagini," she added, removing another blanket from the pile. "I know he's capable of it. He just needs a little support is all. Now help me get him out of bed."</p><p>There was something very wrong about this, an ominous sense of foreboding that shuddered and came to life when Nagini bent to help her friend. She felt it the instant her fingers made contact with his arm, scarlet lightning sparking like static electricity, causing the Maledictus to yelp and recoil sharply.</p><p>"Credence," she breathed, clutching her hand against her chest.</p><p>Fear built within the walls of their chest, the pair of witches standing still as the burning gaze of inhuman eyes travelled from one terrified expression to the next, a low rumble shaking the ground beneath their feet. That was when Nagini saw it, her gaze traveling downwards, staring at her hand in disbelief and seeing blackened smudges on the pads of her fingers, looking as though they'd been scorched in the flames of a bonfire.</p><p>Dragon, too, looked at this in astonishment.</p><p>"He's scared," Nagini whispered hoarsely, nodding in the direction of the Obscurial. "I don't think this is a very good idea, miss dragon lady."</p><p>Taking a deep breath, Dragon braced herself for what would come. She knew he wasn't going to make this easy, but she continued onward, regardless of her son's anxiety, gently shushing him as she slid her arm under his back, her other hand cradling his head, lifting him off the mattress.</p><p>A second pair of hands closed around him, his eyes glistening with tears, looking up and seeing Nagini leaning over him. But he couldn't do it. For the life of him, he couldn't move. His muscles had seized up with fright, terror closing like a vice around his chest, making it difficult to breathe. He started crying again, dear God, he couldn't stop crying. He couldn't move. He could only sniffle and sob, his only means of communication as they sat him up on the edge of the mattress.</p><p>Why did this have to be so difficult? Why did he have to feel so afraid? And, more importantly, why couldn't they just leave him alone?</p><p>His mother drew her wand, aiming the length of pine at her son's chest and muttering a brief incantation. The pajamas he was wearing were instantly transfigured into a pair of blue jeans, a dark brown jacket covering a white T-shirt.</p><p>"There, that looks Muggle enough," she said, satisfied with her work. "No one will ever know that he's a wizard. Although they might mistake him for Ezra Miller."</p><p>"Credence, you're going to be alright," Nagini soothed, slipping an arm around his shoulder while simultaneously helping him onto his feet. He staggered slightly, his legs barely supporting his weight, then managed to take five steps before collapsing against the doorframe</p><p>He was going to faint, he was going to be sick. He knew it, he knew it. Dear God, why couldn't they leave him alone?</p><p>"Credence?" Voices laced with concern, distant and fading. "You doing okay, baby?"</p><p>The tremors had already begun, spreading down the length of his arms, shaking uncontrollably from head to toe.</p><p>This was it. This was really happening. The end of the world, the end of everything. He didn't even feel it when the doorframe dug into the side of his face, sliding down the wall, collapsing in slow motion onto the floor.</p><p>"Nagini, help me! He's going down!"</p><p>A rush of movement, swept up in a multitude of arms and hands, urgent voices calling out to him, still so far away. His knees struck the floor, tendrils of smoke rising from the surface of his skin, the darkness closing in around him.</p><p>"Credence, I swear, if you throw up or pass out..."</p><p>"Credence, are you with us? Are you alright?"</p><p>"I have a vial of the master's emergency calming draught infused with CBD oil if we need it. But I'm hoping it doesn't come to that, Nagini."</p><p>His vision darkening, the Obscurial felt his insides squirm, the forceful contractions twisting his stomach into an uncomfortable knot.</p><p>"I don't feel good," Credence moaned, both Nagini and Dragon struggling to lift him off the floor. His mother held him under his arms, the Maledictus trying to hold him steady, but he was still swaying, staggering as he was lifted onto his feet. "Ma..."</p><p>His voice died in his throat, leaning forward and retching. Dragon's feet slid across the carpet, pulled forward by her son's sudden movement. He was practically bent over double, sweat dripping from his ashen features as the Maledictus nearly toppled over onto the floor.</p><p>"I know, sweetheart," Dragon was saying, praying to Merlin that her son wouldn't start throwing up. "But the sooner we leave the sooner this will all be over."</p><p>Grunting with exertion, Dragon managed to hoist him up once more, his knees buckling, the Obscurial overcome with a sudden dizziness. Nagini righted herself, gasping when she caught sight of the scorch marks left behind when Credence had sunk to the floor. This frightening image served as a reminder of his strength.</p><p>He could easily throw them off, his aura exploding with the force of a ten megaton bomb. For their sake he fought to remain in control. But that didn't mean he wouldn't have an accident, panic overwhelming his senses until all that remained was a smoldering crater in the floor.</p><p>Her heart racing, Nagini looked up at the Obscurial, the color rapidly draining from his eyes. Those glazed orbs rolled back in his head, a sickly, feral growl issuing from his lips. He'd lost control of his movements, tossing his head and rocking back and forth. His mother froze, Nagini seized up in terror, bracing for their imminent destruction, and suddenly -</p><p>"Wait... where's my ring?" he slurred, a thin line of saliva dribbling past his lips.</p><p>"What?" Dragon blinked and stared at her son, who had gone limp and was now slumped over in the doorway, leaning against her chest with his head against her shoulder.</p><p>Black droplets, not unlike oil in water, mingled with the saliva trickling from the corner of his mouth, staining his lips and coating them with a black, grimy substance. He didn't appear to notice, twitching in her arms while staring vacantly into space.</p><p>There was a sudden spasm of the muscles in his chest and abdomen, bringing up a mouthful of blackened sludge, his mother moving quickly to prevent the vicious fluid from dripping onto his shirt.</p><p>"The worry ring you gave him for his birthday!" Nagini exclaimed. "I don't see it, miss dragon lady."</p><p>Dragon was in the process of cleaning the parasitc residue off her son's face when she heard this. She wasn't even thinking about the ring he wore, or that she had suggested he use it to ease his anxiety at the dentist.</p><p>"I... I need it," Credence whimpered, trembling in his mother's arms. "My ring... C-can't..."</p><p>"Oh, for Merlin's sake," Dragon said, huffing out an exasperated sigh. She tossed the soiled handkerchief into a nearby wastebasket, then carefully passed her son to Nagini, making sure he wasn't going to collapse before letting him go. "Where did he have it last, Nagini? Do you know?"</p><p>Nagini thought for a minute. "I don't recall seeing him with it in bed last night," she said, holding the Obscurial steady while rubbing his back. He had quieted somewhat, exhausted by his spontaneous crying fit. "Before that we were in the blanket fort, so it could have come off in there."</p><p>"Right. Got it." Dragon nodded and made a beeline for the stairs, taking them two at a time.</p><p>The silence that followed seemed to linger for more than an hour. An eternity in the mind of the Obscurial, who was hunched over and trembling, breathing through his nose, exhaling slowly through his mouth like Nagini had taught him.</p><p>"Give a squeeze, nice and slow," he muttered, hugging himself tightly and reciting the lines from an episode of Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood. "Take a deep breath," he inhaled deeply, holding it in for a few seconds. "Then let it go." His heated breath passed over his lips, and then he began again, repeating the process as he fought to remain calm.</p><p>Nagini gave him a worried look, her brow furrowing with concern. "Credence, are you sure you're alright? We don't have to do this today. Maybe your mother can postpone it for a while."</p><p>'And if she did, then what?' Credence thought miserably. He could stay home and continue down the same path, suffering from the usual toothaches and infections. Or he could do something about it and finally start feeling better.</p><p>He hugged himself tighter, sniffling and lowering his head. "I just want this to be over..."</p><p>"Found it!" Dragon called out from atop the stairs, holding the silver ring aloft for all the world to see.</p><p>She practically flew down the steps, her son sniffling and whimpering as she slid the ring on his finger. "It's okay, sweetheart," she gently whispered, brushing aside a lock of hair that had fallen into his face. "Everything is going to be okay. I promise." She then glanced at her watch. "We've got ten minutes, Nagini. Let's get going."</p><p>The double doors opened to the bright blue skies stretching beyond the halls of Nurmengard. This was it. Holding him steady, Nagini and Dragon walked him out into the pale autumn sunlight.</p><p>Credence lifted his chin, remembering a line from one of his mother's favorite songs.</p><p>
  <em>"Take a look to the sky just before you die, it's the last time you will."</em>
</p><p>Everything was ending in this moment. It was finally over. He was given a glimpse of the rolling snowcapped mountains, the endless blue stretching on into infinity. His mother gripped his arm, preparing to Disapparate, and in the span of a single heartbeat they had vanished.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>